RA081
Synopsis As with all of Yazmyne's Pokemon, it is Cyndaquil's time to endure her training regimen. Cyndaquil is battling Yazmyne's Eevee with Eevee firing Hidden Power. Cyddaquil evades the Hidden Power and later tries to cancel it with Ember, but Eevee's attack pushes through and hits Cyndaquil. Eevee is relentless and prepares to strike down with Iron Tail, but she stops on a dime. Cyndaquil shakes in fear after nearly being hit. He falls over and Eevee walks away with an uppity step. Yazmyne throws Cyndaquil some Sitrus Berries and tells him they will get back at it immediately. Cyndaquil begins eating and Yazmyne checks her Pokedex on Cyndaquil, learning about its other possible attacks. When coming across Flamethrower, she's certain he'll learn that as a natural evolution from Ember. She then looks at the move Flame Wheel, which she believes would be a great fit for Cyndaquil. Yazmyne asks Cyndaquil if he knows how to somersault, perplexing the Fire-Type, whose mouth is stuffed with berries. Cyndaquil swallows his food and Yazmyne perform a somersault to show him what to do. Cyndaquil does so but suffers a few mishaps until he is able to do one. Proud, Yazmyne explains that together they are going to learn Flame Wheel. Throughout the day Yazmyne and Cyndaquil perform somersault after somersault, several times in a row. As a Pokemon, Cyndaquil naturally has a better time with it that Yazmyne. They take breaks with more speed training with Electabuzz's wide Discharge and Ralts' Shadow Ball. Cyndaquil struggles against Yazmyne's much more powerful Pokemon, but he's determined to get stronger. Even so, when night falls, Yazmyne calls off Cyndaquil's training for the day. Yazmyne lets all of her Pokemon sleep out of their PokeBalls, but Cyndaquil is restless. He thinks about how strong everyone else is and feels the need to get stronger faster. Cyndaquil gets out of bed and begins practicing his somersaults until he is rolling. A voice tells Cyndaquil he still has to keep looking while rolling. The voice is Yazmyne's who tells Cyndaquil she knew he went off to train. Yazmyne appreciates Cyndaquil's despire to get stronger, but he needs to be patient, so they can get stronger together. They all then go back to bed but not before Yazmyne warns Cyndaquil that he also risks disturbing some sleeping Pokemon when he trains at night. The following morning, Cyndaquil jumps on Yazmyne several times, wanting to train right now. Yazmyne is rather slugglish. She checks her Pokenav, which reads that it is barely after six. Cynadquil is more interested in training than eating and tries to get Eevee to battle him as well as Baltoy, but not Dragonair as her large size scares him a little. Yazmyne tells Cyndaquil that nourishment is first. She splashes some water on her face to get up and stuffs a Pecha and Cheri Berry into Cyndaquil's mouth making him eat something. Yazmyne forces herself awake and after an hour is ready to train Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil practices his rolling and Yazmyne reminds him to stay focused and balanced. Yazmyne is certain Cyndaquil will get the hang of it; she tells Cyndaquil he needs to be able to convert the speed from running into rolling, which they will achieve with practice, but while focusing on rolling, he needs to be able to evade his opponents' attacks. Cyndaquil and Ralts begin practicing and Ralts picks up the pace when Cyndaquil becomes more adept. Yazmyne then has Eevee attack with the various orbs of Hidden Power, and Cyndaquil evades each one. When Cyndaquil keeps rolling, Yazmyne is excited and orders Trump Card. Eevee releases six plates of crimson energy. At the same time, Cyndaquil ignites his back while rolling, causing flames to surround him thus executing Flame Wheel. Cyndaquil jumps into Hidden Power for an explosive collision. Despite Cyndaquil learning the new attack, he's still no match for the highly trained Eevee and he's knocked out. Yazmyne picks up a dazed Cyndaquil and happily tells him that he can use Flame Wheel, but Cyndaquil is too knocked out to be happy. Yazmyne treats Cyndaquil and turns to her other Pokemon, whom she indicates she's not forgotten about. While Cyndaquil is resting, Eevee is battling Ralts while Bagon is battling Electabuzz. Yazmyne takes several notes on her Pokemon's movements, speed, attack, and defense, coaching as little as she can as she believes her Pokemon will benefit from battling as naturally as possible. Cyndaquil comes of the tent and challenges Aerodactyl, who has been flying around for excercise for days. Yazmyne sees that Cyndaquil seems completely refreshed and Cyndaquil is excited for more training. Yazmyne partners Cyndaquil with Bagon instead. . Major Events *Yazmyne's Cyndaquil learns Flame Wheel For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Electabuzz *Gothorita *Bagon *Cyndaquil Category:Riau Adventures